Teen titans Vs Ghost
by ghost13579
Summary: this is the story about the time the teen titans meet ghost, and his minions. but he needs one of them to plans. rated M for safety. mainly BB/RA, and a little bit of ROB/STAR and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans meet's Ghost  
Note: Please don't kill me, this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER!  
Disclaimer-I don't own the teen titans or science. If I did, then I would rule the world. MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! 

Prologue  


Ghost's P.O.D.  
"In the year 43112 BC may 21st. A new species of monsters have been made. This species have been called Homo sapiens sapiens, or "humans" for short. These "Humans" are a strange species. They are like a Virus, they have to take over as much land as they can and kill everything in their path to ether eat or to sacrifice the creatures to a person called "god" or something like that. Anyway, these "humans" started to reproduce, then 100 years later (43012 BC may 21st) there was 100,000,000,000 "humans" on this planet called horrorandgore planet, or "earth" for short. Soon the "humans" started to make these sharp pointed sticks called a "spear". Then, at 43012 BC October 31st, the "human" massacred most of my race. I am the last one left on this planet here before these "humans" invaded this planet. But soon i will get my revenge on these twisted creatures of mass destruction. Even if i have to bring hell back on earth. Because i am Ghost, the..." 

"Ghost!" shouted my criminal sidekick, who's called Spirit. "What do you want?" i shouted back. "I found out a place where we can get the perfect." "Where?" "Titan's tower, Jump city." "Well pack your bags, were off to Jump City!" 

End of chapter 

Me: don't worry, my other chapters will be longer then this.  
Random boy called Fred: you said that wrong.  
Me: what?  
Fred: the correct way to say it would be "don't worry; my other chapters will be longer than this." And I'll be here to correct you forever.  
Me:(pulls out AK47™) correct THIS! (Shoot's Fred dead) I need to dispose the body before anyone suspect's anything. BYE!  
YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHINK!  
OR ELSE!


	2. A Normal Day?

Note: all dream-like scenes, thoughts and visions are in _Italic_.

Listen to as background music on YouTube (put the web address into the area where the web address goes and listen to it while reading - .com/watch?v=hq_PrxbnUkw&feature=related

Note: sometimes the music has a meaning to the chapter. This does.

Me - i don't ow...

'Knock Knock'

Me – who is it?

Mystery person behind door – it's the police. We are looking for a 'Fred Ann Oying'. He went missing eight days ago, and this is the last place he was last seen. Can we come in?

Me – Just a second. (Turn's to camera) As i was saying, i don't own anything. Now I'm going to find the person who ratted me out and make them pay for betraying me. (Jump's through twenty story high window and landed on the pavement and a woman with a shotgun in her hands) OW! Oo, goody, a loaded shotgun on the pavement. How lucky am I?

Shotgun woman's ghost – Very.

Chapter 1 – A normal day?

Normal P.O.D.

It was 3:30 in the morning at jump city. Now any person would be asleep at this ridiculous time in the morning, but beast boy doesn't qualify as 'normal'. Beast boy was actually weightlifting about 150 KG, which he has been doing for the last half hour. He was also wearing headphones, listening to the queen's 'eye of the tiger', so he couldn't hear the person approaching him.

"Beast boy, what are you doing up at this time of night?" asked Raven in here 'i don't give a fuck' monotone voice. Even if she didn't mean to do it, she scared beast boy shitless. And by his bad luck, he lost grip of the weigh, causing it to land sharply on his chest, breaking three ribs and damaging his spine. "Ooooooowwwwww." Beast boy let out a slow, low moan, clutching his chest, as raven removed the weighs off beast boy.

"Are you ok?" asked raven in a slightly more panicked monotone voice. "Apart from some broken ribs and a damaged spine, i can't complain." (Did he just read my text?) "Here, let me heal you" said raven, in a calmer tone. She leaned over him and started the slow healing process. Beast boy felt all the pain drain out of him. As he opened his eyes, he saw raven's light purple eyes. "_This is one of the main reasons i fell in love with her. But why would raven love me? If anything, she hates me."_ Thought Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you never answer my question. What are you doing down here?" asked raven, as she finished healing beast boy's chest. "Well, it's very compacted." Said beast boy. "Really? I thought the only thing that you knew that was very compacted was how to get into your room without stepping on a slice of pizza. So tell me or i'll enter your mind." Said raven in a monotone voice. Now Beast Boy may be a idiot moron nincompoop simpleton bonehead jackass, but he knew when he was beat. "'Raven, i am up at this time of night because of my animal DNA." Answered beast boy. "How does this relate to you not sleeping?" "Well raven, some animals are awake during the day, and some animals are awake during the night. And because both types of animal's DNA are in my blood stream, i have to stay up at day and at night, and can only go to sleep at 4:20 AM*. Now if you excuse me, i going to sleep." Explained beast boy, then he started to leave. "Wait!" raven said in a louder tone then she would usually use, and beast boy stopped and asked "what now raven?" "How do you know that?" asked raven, and beast boy's answer was "I'm not as stupid as you repeatedly call me." And with that, he left.

"_What does he mean by "I'm not as stupid as you repeatedly call me."? I mean I called him a idiot today... and yesterday... and the day before that... and the day before that... and the day before that... in fact, every day since we became the teen titans, I've called him a idiot every day at least once. Why am I so mean to him and not the others? Do I ..." R_aven thought, until the titan's alarm went off, destroying her train of thought.

"Great, how come when I'm in the middle of something important, the alarm has to go off." Raven asked to no-one, then headed to the main room.

"Great, how come when I'm in the middle of something important, the alarm has to go off." Beast boy asked to no-one, changed into a pair of yesterday's clothes and then headed to the main room.

When raven and beast boy entered the main room, they saw that it was 7:00 AM in the morning, and robin had just found where the trouble was.

"Ok, titans, there's a robbery at the jump city's international jewellers in the higher part of the town (why does everyone put the crimes at the lower part of town?) Titan's GO!" and then everyone rushed out.

30 minutes later, at the jump city's international jewellers-

'Wall blowing up'

"Ok whoever you are, you're going down." Said Beast boy.

"You think you can defeat me? Well, you're going to be in for a BIG surprise, because I am GHOST, and I'm going to be your DOOM!" said the mystery thief.

End of chapter

E. – Hi, I am here to make sure that nothing bad happens to any...

Me – YOU FUCKING BASTERED! YOU RATTED ME OUT TO THE COPS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

E. – now, now, let's not be too hasty. (reaches for the metal club of tim domease™)

Me – NO! (Pulls out shotgun) I'M GOING TO BREAK ALL YOUR BONES, THEN FILL YOU UP WITH ENOUGH LEAD TO...

'SMACK'

E. – good, now i can claim the £999,999.99 reward money for your capture. (head's off to police station)


	3. First impressions

Note: all dream-like scenes, recaps, thoughts and visions are in _Italic_.

(AT THE POLICE STATION)

E. - So when can I get the reward money?

Police woman – as soon as the chief has done interrogating him.

(In the interrogation room)

The chief (who is very fat) – we have been in here for two hour, and I am getting bored of these games. So you better tell me who you are and why you killed him, then I'll go easy on you

Me – (spits in chief's left eye) the only thing I'll tell you is that don't own anything but my characters, Ghost, spirit, and Phantom. (Not Mr. T or the teen titans, but that comes later)

The Chief - I told you that is irrelevant. (Whack's me over head with nightstick) maybe you'll tell the judge in court. Take him away boys!

(Two police men drag me away)

Me – I'll make you all pay, one way or another YOU'LL ALL PAY! (Points at the chief) Expressly you, FATTY!

Recap

"_Ok whoever you are, you're going down." Said Beast boy. _

"_You think you can defeat me? Well, you're going to be in for a BIG surprise, because I am GHOST, and I'm going to be your DOOM!" said the mystery thief._

Chapter 2 – First impressions

"Who?" robin to the strange figure in the smoke (from the blown up wall). But when the smoke cleared, there was no-one there. "Where did he go? I swear he was just right in front of us" asked beast boy. Raven replied "I have no idea."

"And you're meant to be the smart, wise one of the group. I guess you'll won't be as much as a challenge as I thought" said Ghost. All the titans looked up, to see Ghost hidden in the shadow of one of the rafters (This is a VERY old building) "so you have a couple of tricks up your sleeve, we'll still beat you up." Shouted Cyborg, as he shoot a sonic blast at Ghost. But to everyone's surprise, the blast suddenly freeze before it reached the shadow, and were even more surprised when the blast turned into dust in the wind. "As you can see, I am too powerful for you at the moment..."started Ghost, when suddenly, Robin shouted "Hey! We have taken down the reincarnation of evil, Trigon the Terrible."

"Trigon the Terrible? Trigon the Terrible? He's not the reincarnation of evil! He's not even worthy to be called a demon! He's the weakest demon in the universe! And don't ask me how I know, because I won't answer you." Said Ghost. This made all the titans gobsmacked. Cyborg's mechanical jaw actually fell off its hinges, and then he reattached it.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted, I said that I was too powerful for you to battle you, **But**, you can battle my sidekicks, Spirit and phantom." As he finished this statement, two figures stepped out of the shadows that hid the back wall. The figure on the left was Spirit, a middle age woman in a ninja suit, with metal claws for hands, a ninja star holster with about twenty ninja stars, a blowgun with poison and knockout dart and a hidden knife in her shoe.

And the figure on the right was Phantom, a middle age man in army combat, with a revolver in his left holster, a SMG in the right holster, an automatic shotgun in his left hand, an assault rifle in his right hand, a combat knife on the holster on his leg, a sniper rifle on his back, and a cigar in his mouth.

"Spirit, Phantom, 'leave your mark' on these fools." Said ghost. "Hey! We are not fo..." said robin, till he got a swift roundhouse kick from Spirit, and he flew and hit the far wall. "ow." Said robin he got up and and shouted "TITANS, GO!"

END OF CHAPTER

THE CHEIF – Sorry, but you can't see ghost right now, he's on the way to jump penalty area.


	4. chatty battle

Note: all dream-like scenes, recaps, thoughts and visions are in _Italic_.

(AT THE JUMP CITY'S penalty area, CELL 0001)

ME - I don't own anything but my plot and my characters ghost, spirit, and phantom. Now I have to dig a hole with a plastic spoon. (Starts digging)

Recap

_Robin got up and shouted "TITANS, GO!"_

Chapter 3 – chatty battle

Note – this battle is in beast boy's POV and are no scenes of the battle itself

Robin told the team" Raven, you and Cyborg go after Phantom, me and Starfire will go after Spirit. And beast boy, go after Ghost" no-one complained, so they ran after their targets. Robin and Starfire ran after spirit, who was at the diamond cutting room; raven and Cyborg battled Phantom in the main room, and beast boy battled Ghost on the rafters.

In the rafters, beast boy can make out the shape of a 6 meter male person, but that was it. "So, Ghost, you may be tricky, but we will defeat you." Said beast boy in a loud voice, then he heard a child-like laugher, but in a evil tone. "what's so funny?" asked beast boy. "It's the 'we' part of that sentence, because you're the only one up here." Said Ghost. "So?" "Haven't you notice? Every attack formation you lot have either has you lot in one big group or those four in two teams and you on your own." "That's not true." "Yes it is, and don't you say it isn't, because it is." Said Ghost. _This is just him trying to get to me, but, he does prove a point. _Thought beast boy. "And it's not only during battles when they single you out like this. When you're at your tower, no-one even wants to looks at you unless raven throws you into 1) a wall 2) a window 3) the roof 4) the floor 5) all of them, you argue with Cyborg, you run to the med bay because Starfire forces you to try a dish of hers, or robin shouts at you for 1) being a idiot 2) disobeying a command 3) staying on the team 4) all of the above. And when you're out of the tower, people don't want to speak to you. BUT, and that's a big but, if you join me and my team, I won't just respect you, but I will pay you a large sum of money. So, what do you say?" Said Ghost.

_WHAT! He expects me to just go join his team and leave the teen titans! What kind of wacko is he? But he does have a point. But their friends and friends don't leave friends. But friends are meant to be caring, but they are not caring. I'm so confused! _Thought Beast Boy. "Don't worry; I'm feeling kind today, so meet me at the roof of the titan's tower in a week, at midnight exactly. Until then, goodbye." Said Ghost as he stepped backwards and disappeared into the shadow made by the beam.

As Ghost disappeared into the shadow, Spirit and Phantom created a smoke screen and disappeared in it.

20 minutes later, at the titan's tower-

As the teen titans walked in, Robin shouted out "It's your fault that they escaped, Beast Boy! I know it!" And Beast Boy replied "How is it my fault? All I did was go after Ghost just like you ordered me to do." "I just know. Now go to your quarters until I unlock your door or else I'll throw you in the cage again" Without another word, Beast Boy left the common room and entered his quarters muttering "why does robin want me to leave the team so much?"

In his quarters, thought about what Ghost said to him. "_No-one even wants even to look at you_" "_they single you out_" "_don't want to speak to you_" "_join me and my team_" "this is going to be a long week" said beast boy to himself.


	5. deal or no deal

Note: all dream-like scenes, recaps, thoughts and visions (past and present) are in _Italic_.

Note: all writhing is in **bold.**

News reporter on TV – Hello, and welcome to this special report. Today, 'me' escaped jump city penalty area, using a sharpened spoon to stab a guard to death and used the guard's uniform to leave unnoticed. In his cell, he left a note saying 'I don't own anything but ghost, spirit, and Phantom'. If you see him, RUN FOR THE FUCKING HILLS! That is today's news.

Chapter 4 – Deal or no deal

It has been a week since the teen titans encountered ghost; the time was 11:00 PM (23:00). Beast boy had one long hour to meet ghost and tell him his answer to ghost's offer to join him.

Beast boy was in his room thinking about the reasons to stay and the reasons to go. They seemed balanced, so he was digging deep in his heart and soul to find the right choice. Soon he found his answer, and he looked at the clock. It said 11:55 pm (23:55). "Shit! I'm late!" said beast boy.

"Late for what?" asked raven, who just walked in beast boy's room.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" ask beast boy, who was a little bit shocked by raven's sudden appearance.

Raven thought for a moment to think of a answer without revealing the real reason why she was there. Then she realised that she came here to tell the truth. "Beast Boy, I ..."

"Raven, I'm late for something important, so whatever you have to say, it has to wait." Said Beast Boy and then rush out towards the nearest stairway.

Raven let out a sigh of relief. Then she realised that whatever beast boy was late for, must be really important. So important, that he gave up one of the rare chances to have a conversation with her that didn't involve her insulting him, , messing with his mind (physically), throwing him out of a window, throwing him into walls, stabbing him with kitchen knifes...

_WOW! I'm a real bitch to him. I better go apologise to him for being such a evil bitch to him. He was headed to the roof, so I better rush to catch up with him. _Thought Raven, then she phased trough to the roof.

Then before she left the shadows, she heard a familiar voice. The mystery voice said "Hello, Beast Boy, you're late."

"Sorry ghost, but I ran into another titan on the way." Said beast boy. _GHOST! THAT'S WHO BEAST BOY IS MEETING? WHAT DOES THAT CRACKHEAD WANT? Raven shouted mentally._

"Do any of them know about the offer?" asked ghost, as if he already knew the answer but was just checking.

"no." Answer Beast Boy. _Offer? What offer? _Thought raven. _What the fuck are they talking about?_

"So Beast Boy, do you want to join me and my team, or stay here and be treated like crap? Your choice." Asked Ghost.

_WHAT! HE'LL NEVER JOIN HIM, will he?_ Thought raven.

"Well..." said Beast Boy

"Yes?" asked ghost impatiently. _Yes? _Thought raven impatiently

"Well, how do i know that i can trust you?" asked beast boy.

"Trust? Well...how about i tell you when i am going to strike next?" said ghost

"Where AND when?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes." Answered ghost.

"Ok." Said Beast Boy.

"Come here then," said ghost, and beast boy moved closer.

"I'm going to strike at 'whisper whisper' at 'whisper whisper'. "Said ghost. (Did you really think that i would give away some of the plot?)

"Oh. Well, when do you want to meet me next?" asked Beast Boy.

"At the scene." Said ghost

"By the way, where are you?" asked Beast Boy

"I am everywhere" said ghost as his voice faded into silence.

"Hello? Hello?" asked Beast Boy. When no-one answered him, he went to his room to sleep. Raven stood in the shadows for a little while longer so she could process the information that she had just found out about. Then she decided that she needed to sleep on it. She then teleported to her bedroom and went to sleep.

**End Of Chapter**


	6. the nightmare begins

Note: all thoughts are in ''.

Note: all writhing is in **bold.**

Please note that I don't own anything but ghost, spirit, and phantom,

And I am sorry for not writing as much, but I lost my original chapter 5, so I have to write a new one. =C

Chapter 5 – the nightmare begins

_Raven was drifting into a peaceful night sleep, when she heard a smash outside her room, which woke her up immediately. She got out of her bed, put on her cloak, and started to walk out of her bedroom. But she saw that her window was open and thought 'that's strange, the windows in the tower never open'. Then she heard the scream. _

_It was a bone-chilling scream, as if the person had seen their worst nightmare come to life. It chilled raven to her bones, hearing such a blood-curdling scream inside the titan's tower, which meant that either someone had broken in, or one of her friends were in trouble._

_She rushed out of her room and ran towards the main chamber, where she saw that the fridge had been emptied all over the floor, and there was a message on the large screen. Raven turned to it and started to read this out loud. _

_She said "__**dear survivor, if you are reading this, then you were lucky. But your luck just ran out. The beasts can see through walls, see through masks, and they can see the real Rachel Roth. The seven beasts will see your sins. Your lust. Your gluttony. Your greed. Your slot. Your wrapt. Your envy. Your pride. The seven weaknesses of all life everywhere, except from the seven beasts themselves. So tell me 'raven', is it possible to kill a sin? For your sake I hope so.**_

_**Signed ghost.**_

_**P.S. run.**_

_Raven read the message with curiosity, and when she finished it, she heard the same scream from before. But this time, she could tell it was starfire screaming from the south-east toilet. Raven tried to teleport, but something was stopping her powers from working. So raven ran to the south-east toilet, but when she got there, the door had been ripped off its hinges and thrown strait through three walls, leaving a big gap._

_Raven entered the bathroom to see the shower curtains drawn together, and starfire's shadow in the curtains. Raven felt relived that starfire was safe, but then she saw that starfire wasn't moving, so she opened the curtains, to see a horrific sight. Raven saw starfire hanging by a rough rope, which had dug so deep into starfire's neck that she was bleeding heavily into the bath._

_Raven saw this horrific sight, and started to back out of the bathroom, only to bump into another body. She turned around, to see robin standing, with a shocked expression on his face. Raven then sobbed "robin, come quick! Starfire has been…"_

_Then robin started to fall forwards. Raven quickly got out of the way, only to see that robin had five razor-sharp birdarang poking out of his back. Raven was horrified by this sudden discovery. Raven ran to the common room. In the common room, she ran to the lift, entered the lift, and pressed the ground floor to get out to get help for this crisis. But when the lift doors closed, the roof started going downwards, and the floor started to move upwards. Raven started to panic, trying to open the lift doors, but the doors were airtight. Raven was struggling to breath, as the crushing walls removed all the air room her lungs. Just as she saw a bright light, the lift doors opened, and the walls moved upwards, allowing raven to breathe again._

_As she walked out, she saw that she was in the gym. She looked around, and saw cyborg on a table, with ropes attached to each limb. As she walked up to him, the ropes gained three tons of pressure. This caused cyborg limbs to be pulled out and dragged across to far corners of the gym. As raven ran up to him, she saw beast boy enter the room. Beast boy saw her, and ran up to her. But as they ran, a gunshot was fired from behind raven, and it shot beast boy in the middle of his forehead._

_Raven mentally snapped, and turn around to kill the murderer, but saw a teenager with a revolver pointed at raven's head. Raven ran up to him, as he said "wake up sleepyhead." Before he fired._

Raven sat up in her bed, covered in sweat from her realistic nightmare. She looked around, to see her room floating because of her wild fear escaping through her powers. She started to meditate to calm herself. Gradually, her room floated back into its proper places.

-Meanwhile, at an old fishing factory by the docks-

Spirit and phantom were playing poker, and spirit was winning all of phantom's money.

"How did you get so good at poker?" phantom asked spirit.

"Well, years of practise, a great poker face and lots of concentration." Answered spirit. "_And a couple of hidden aces."_ Thought spirit to her self.

"Looks like I win again, phantom." Said spirit, as she collected the pot. But as she did, her spare aces fell out.

Phantom saw the aces, and then looked at spirit, who was busy trying to collect the money. "Oi, you been cheating! Give me that money!" shouted phantom, before he dived for the sack full of money, but spirit ran off with it.

In the corner, ghost was meditating, while messing with raven's dreams. This was rudely interrupted when spirit and phantom shoved pass him. Ghost then picked himself up, then levitated spirit and phantom, and sent them fling into each other, knocking them out.

"You just can't get the staff these days." Ghost said to himself.

"_But remember, we need them to help us with our goals. Once you're more powerful, then we can get proper workers to build our empire" _saidsomething inside of ghost's mind.

"Yes, yes, I know knowledge. But know those titans know who I am, how do I stop them?" asked ghost.

"_Well, maybe we should send them a warning. If that doesn't work, then you can slaughter them." Said anger._

"What type of warning shot?" ghost asked anger.

"Well I don't know, do I? Why don't you ask the nerdy twins?" shouted anger, while pointing at wisdom and knowledge.

"OI! Shouted wisdom "if we weren't here, then you would still be handcuff to lust."

"Please don't remind me. It brings up bad memories" Said anger, before shivering because of when lust nearly raped him.

"I know where to strike." Said a hidden emotion, and everyone else turned to him.

"Insanity, the last time you organised a plot, we got shot in THE ARSE!" shouted anger, ready to punch insanity.

"I think we should hear him out." Said wisdom, and knowledge nodded in agreement.

"Well, tomorrow, there is a bunch of kids from that boarding school going to the jump city bank in three days. I think that we should rob the bank, kidnap those kids and…"said insanity.

"…hold the kids hostage. Brilliant!" finished knowledge.

"Actually, I was going to say 'chop them up and send a body piece to each resident of jump city', but that works too." Said insanity.

"Well, let's get to work." said ghost to himself, before he set off to plan a kidnapping and a bank heist.

Well, what do you think? Yes, it could be longer, but if you lot would just cope for now, because I'm still learning, and I have been real busy, so just leave me to it.

And review.


	7. The Heist

Note: all dream-like scenes, recaps, thoughts and visions (past and present) are in _Italic_.

Note: all writhing is in **bold.**

I still don't own anything except ghost, spirit and phantom.

Chapter 6 - The heist

At 12:30, in the bank of jump city, the jump city's boarding schools tour was taken into the vault, where 23 children and five teachers were looking at the jump city's third most prized possession: the titan ruby.

"This is the titan ruby, which was discovered on the island, were the titan's tower is while it was being built. And the titans kindly donated this priceless gem to us, and we are grateful for their donations." Said the tour guide to the visiting school; then the teachers started to clap while the children took lots of notes, as they were going to have a test on the trip when they got back to the school.

"…and before we go to the vault, is everybody here?" asked one of the teachers, followed by 24 yeses.

The teachers then marked the children on the register, when they realised that there were only 23 children on the trip, so they split up the pupils into three groups of eight, got them to line up in a straight line. Then one of the teachers; who looked at least 60, housed a grey beard on his aging, wrinkled face, and was fairly fat; started to call out each of the children's names in one group.

"Jennifer Underson?" the old man asked

"Here, sir." Replied a 14 year old girl in a long pink dress, face caked in make-up.

"Good." Said the old teacher, as a young female teacher ticked the register

"James Hobbleson?"

"Here, sir." Replied a 15 year old boy with black clothes on, and gothic make-up on.

"Good, but please remove that makeup from your face boy." Said the elder, followed by another tick.

"Mick Underson?"

"He's in the loo, sir, but he'll be back soon." Said a 13 year old boy at the end of the row.

"He's most likely going to the gift shop to stuff his face." Whispered a girl to Jennifer, and the two starting to giggle

"Thank you, Jake and sally." Replied the old man, followed by three ticks.

"Davis, Susan, and Donald jockysmith?"

Then three people shouted out "here!" followed by three ticks.

"Will you please not yell? This is still a fully functioning bank with security systems?" the old teacher told the students; followed by the three students saying "sorry, sir."

"Ok, so we have Jennifer, James, Mick, Jake, sally, Davis, Susan, and Donald. Am I right?"This was followed by nine yeses.

"So if I have just called your name out, will you please step back?" after saying that, eight children stepped back, leaving a six year old boy standing in front of the old teacher.

The kid had short, messy, black hair, unnaturally pale skin, tiny black trousers on, a white shirt with a black hoodie, black and grey trainers, and held a muscular jester hand puppet; that was dressed in red and black. The puppet was 'holding' a black and red stick, which mirrored the pattern on the puppet.

The old man walked up to the young boy, crouched down to the boy's eye level, and asked "Where's your mom and dad, young lad?"

The boy looked at the old teacher, then asked, in a high-pitch voice "Are you Santa claws?" which got the group of teenagers chuckling, and the plump teacher to frown at the rude nickname that the pupils gave him, because of his appearance.

"Look, let's get you to the security station to see if they can find your parents." Said the old man.

"Ok, Santa, if you say so." Said the young boy, which caused the teacher to become a little annoyed, as he walked to the group of teachers to change the arrangements. When a teacher came back, Jake was asking the boy if he wanted some candy.

"Jake, stop harassing the boy." Said a young, short, female teacher who was about a foot higher than the boy.

"Sorry, miss" replied Jake.

Then she turned to the boy and said"we're going to find your parents. So follow us, ok?"

The boy looked at the woman and nodded slowly. The tiny teacher smiled, turned to the students, and shouted "GET IN A LINE, IN ATHEBETICAL ORDER NOW, YOU LOUSY TEENAGERS!" followed by the teenagers rushing into a line.

The female teacher then grabbed the boy's hand lightly and said "follow me, pupils." And she walked towards the security office, followed by a line of nervous teens and teachers.

At the security office, the short teacher knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door open, a tall, muscular man in a guard's uniform looked at the group, then said "you weren't meant to be here for another two hours."

The old teacher stepped forwarded and replied "well, we found this lost lad;" as he pointed to the young boy "and we decided that the best thing to do was to take him to you."

The guard looked at the boy and said "ok, bring them in. but give me a minute." Before walking in and removing all the posters of nude women from the walls quickly, then shoved them into his locker.

He then walked to the door, letting the teachers and the teenagers enter the security office.

The guard said"This is where all the security for this bank is controlled. We have cameras, roof turrets, and thick steel doors that are nearly indestructible. No-one has ever managed to rob this bank and escape because of our high-tech security, and our guard's zero tolerance policy."

Before the guard could continue the tour, the little boy asked"What would happen if there was a power cut?"

The guard turned to the little boy and said" Son, this bank has its own power supply for each section. But if, by any chance there was a power cut, all the security would have to reset itself. But like I said, there is no way we could have a power…" as the guard was about to finish his sentence, the entire bank went dark.

The teachers and pupils tried to find a light, but they stop when they heard a sickening scream from were the guard was. James started to walk towards the guard, but stopped when the lights came on.

The guard, or his bloody bones, were lying on the dirty floor of the security office, causing everyone to scream, except sally, which was being sick all over the floor. They heard the door open, so the group turned to see a normal-size figure in a black, blood-stained cloak standing next to phantom, who had opened the door for the figure.

The elderly teacher then fearfully asked the figure "Who... who are you?"

The figure turned to the elderly man and said, in a demonic voice" I'm Ghost; Santa clause." Before he and phantom laughed evilly and left the office, locking the door behind them.

In the main hall of the jump city bank

People had started panicking when they heard the sickening scream echo throughout the bank, running towards the exits in the dark to only find that the security steel doors were up, trapping them. People were throwing anything and everything that they could at the doors, barley causing a dent.

As a group of six people threw a desk at the steel door, a shotgun was shot; causing the entire group of citizens to stop. There was an eerie silence, broken by the sound of eight people dying of shotgun wounds.

Phantom cocked his shotgun, and then moved out of the way for Ghost to walk in. Ghost then said to phantom, in his demonic voice "Let Spirit in, and then load the truck. We have only an hour before security is back on line. I'll deal with this lot."

Phantom nodded and left for the loading bay. Ghost then turned his attention to the large group of citizens staring at him while backing towards the steel door that was blocking their way.

One large man from the group, who looked like a kickboxing pro, ran up to ghost, swinging a fire axe that he had just pulled from the case it was in. As the kick boxer swung the axe towards ghost, ghost's hand shot out, breaking the axe in two; then he punched the kick boxer in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall with a loud cracking of bones as he hit the wall.

The frightened group looked as the kick boxer as he impaled the wall, startled with terror; before looking at ghost. Ghost was slowly walking towards the group, before growling then jumped across the room, onto the fearful group of jump city citizens.

5 minutes later, with phantom and spirit, at the truck

Phantom had just put the load of money and the titan ruby onto the truck, then help spirit herd the group of teachers and teenagers onto the back of the truck; who were being used as hostages. Sally then started to run away, but the doorway was suddenly blacked with a blood-soaked Ghost.

Ghost then picked up the girl, and then threw her into the back of the truck. When the other hostages got in the van, spirit got onto the driver's seat, with phantom in the middle and ghost at the end. As they drove to their base, spirit asked ghost"why are you covered in blood, sir?"

Ghost turned to spirit and said"I was leaving the Teen Titans a warning."

Spirit nodded as she drove the truck away from the bank.

45 minutes later

The bank was surrounded with jump city police's swat cars, news vans, and cyborg's car, with the swat aiming their guns at the steel door, reporters facing the cameras, while talking about the bank heist, and with the cyborg overriding the security system.

"About another minute to go 'till I can open the doors." Said cyborg to the other titans, who were at the bottom of the marble stairs.

Robin turned to Raven and Beast Boy, and asked them "Can either of you tell me about what's happening in there?"

Raven replied "I can't sense anything inside the bank. It's like it's under an enchantment."

Robin nodded, and then turned to Beast Boy asking him "what about you?"

Beast Boy replied, in a serious tone "I can smell lots of blood."

Before Robin could reply, the doors started opening, letting a strange smell waft over the people sounding it. But the people were more interested in the sight of the bank, then of the weird smell being released into the atmosphere.

The inside of the bank looked like a slaughterhouse. There was blood covering all the walls, and human limbs littering the main hall. And on the far wall, was a sentence written in blood; which said "Do YoU FeAr Me YeT, TiTaNs?"

The swat and the reporters were fearfully wet themselves by this horrid display of murder. Starfire and cyborg fainted, because they were both squeamish, Beast Boy ran to a trashcan and started being sick because of the sickening smell; and raven and robin stood stiff in shock, because even though they had both seen murder and maniacs, this was the most horrid thing they had ever seen.

Robin and Raven walked into the bank, followed by a pale-green Beast Boy. They followed the trail of blood to a door labelled 'security office'; so raven phased into the room, to see a letter addressed to the Teen Titans. She was about to pick it up, when she saw a thin wire tied to it.

She followed the wire till she found herself looking in the barrows of a double-barrowed shotgun. She then used her aura to cut the wire, and then she picked it up. As she floated out of the office, the shotgun's timer activated, leaving 10 seconds 'till it activated.

As raven floated through the door, robin asked her "Did you find anything?"

Raven replied "just a letter addressed to us, nothing more."

Beast boy then asked "did you run into any trouble?"

Raven replied "just a badly made trap. This 'Ghost' must think we are total morons to fall for the trap that he made."

Just as Raven finished her sentence, the timer had reached 0, and the shotgun had blasted a large hole in the door, shattering it under the shotgun's power. The shell had hit robin in his left arm, raven in the left side of her hip, and had hit beast boy in his chest, blasting him across the hall, slamming him into the wall, just as Cyborg had reached them.

"BEAST BOY!" shouted cyborg, as raven healed herself and robin.

When raven finished healing robin and herself, she ran to beast boy and cyborg. When she saw how bad beast boy's wounds were, he nearly fainted. Beast boy was a mess; with bullet wounds covering his bloody body. Cyborg turned to raven and said "I've managed to remove the bits of the shot inside his body, but if I don't get him to the infantry, he might die."

Raven nodded, before teleporting herself, beast boy, cyborg and the letter to the infantry in titan's tower.

Thank you all for being patent and not lynching me.

And I am sorry for being a lazy bugger.

So, R&R


	8. The Dark Side

Note: all dream-like scenes, recaps, thoughts, spells and visions (past, present, and future) are in _Italic_.

Note: all writhing is in **bold.**

Note: this chapter is only about ghost and co.

I still don't own anything except ghost, spirit and phantom.

Chapter 7 – the dark side

-Ghost's POV-

**It has been exactly two weeks since we held that bank heist. The newspapers and news networks have full coverage of what we did to the others, and the entire city is worried about the hostages and about the titans that were injured by that shotgun device I left behind. And because of all this unorganised panic, it made it easy to transport the hostages from place to place.**

**We are currently holding in an abandoned sewer system underneath ****jump city, which has given us easy access to food and drink. Today, I am going to the black market in Gotham city to see if I can get a better base. Since I should be gone for a while, I have decided to trust spirit and phantom to not kill each other and to feed the hostages while I am gone.**

When Ghost had finished writing in his journal, he had closed it and put it in his cloaks inside pocket. Then he left his desk and walked towards the hostage's cage. Inside the cage, the students and teachers were brutally fighting around a small oak table with twelve boxes of stolen pizza and a bucket of cola on it.

Behind the cage, spirit was watching the fight with fascination, while phantom was reading a magazine about gun ownership and care, while taking sneaky looks at spirit. I walked around the cage, behind spirit and phantom, and then said "You two better make sure all is prepared by the time of my return."

Spirit and phantom suddenly stud up, faced me and said "We will, sir. Don't you worry about anything, sir."

I nodded to them, and left through the pipe that led to the sea. When I reached a cross-junction in the pipe, I turned to my right and walked down to my ceremony chamber. On the left wall housed a large old bookshelf full of book, strange-looking statues, a box of candles, a box of matches, a bag of white powder, and a stuffed crow on a wooden stand.

I picked up the bag of powder and drew a pentagram symbol on the ground and stood in the centre of it and closed my eyes. I then started to concentrate on a public toilet cubical in Grant Park, and focused on all the little details. Then I finally started to softly chant "_e zyy ese fyyk es sonyty saes e fyyk sakaes sydyhalsy tysaef_."

When I opened my eyes again, I was facing the entrance to a toilet cubical, which had a sign on it saying **Grant Park's public toilet no. 13**. I noted the number, then turned and left for 657 psycho avenue. As I walked out of the park and into a dark alleyway, eight armed people jumped out of the shadows and surrounded me.

A muscular man stepped forward and lifted me up using my cloak, and bringing me to eye level with him. He then said "Give me all your money, or we'll pound you into dust, you creep!"

I looked straight in the man's eyes for a moment, and then started laughing. The men surrounding me looked confused for a moment, and then they became very angry. "How dare you laugh at us!" said a man behind me.

"What gives you any right to laugh at us?" shouted a man to my left.

I then said "Well, out of the half-million people who are in Gotham City, you chose to rob the person who could tear you limb from limb."

The men stared at me for a minute, before dropping me and bursting into laughter. The muscular man stopped laughing and said "Who do you think you are; the Scarecrow?"

I then mutter "_eot zwals, eot ztodd, tony ty rlaq sqyfsu efpwyz sod._" Then I looked up at the eight men surrounding me. I suddenly felt my muscles grow tighter, then expanding. _The spell is working._ I thought as I started to grow 10 feet tall. I looked down at the thug low-life, and they were slowly backing away, terror in their eyes.

I then bent down and pick up the muscle man by his head and brought him to my eye level, before saying "I'm not the scarecrow. I'm the real deal."

I then squeezed his little head so much that he squealed in pain, before his brains popped out of his skull and landed in a dumpster. I let the remainders of the thug fall on the floor, and then looked at the others. They each had pale faces and were staring at the remainders of their boss, before looking up at me.

I raised my right foot above the others as they stared in shock, before I stomped on them, squishing them out of existence. I then chanted "_sod efpwyz sqyfsu rlaq ty tony, ztodd eot, zwals eot_" and waited for a moment to shrink back to my original size.

After I left the blood-stained ally, I continued to walk down the street until I reached 657 psycho avenue. I looked up at the rusted, old warehouse in front of me, and entered through the small, steel door. Inside the warehouse, it was dark because there were no windows and only four flickering light bulbs hanging above me.

I started to walk down the empty warehouse until I got to a red crate, which I opened to reveal a metal ladder that led down a pit. I climbed down the ladder until I reached a pair of stainless steel doors being guarded by two men with shotguns. I walked up to the door until one of the men stood in front of the doors and simultaneously asked "What the password?"

I sighed at the rudeness of the common grunt of this age, before replying "Everything in life is luck."

The two grunts looked at each other and nodded, before stepping out of my way and opening the door, simultaneously saying "please enter, sir."

Inside were six different coloured doors. One was blue and labelled **Chemicals and Animal experiments**; another door was green and was labelled **Transportation and Hideouts**, the third door was black and labelled **Blueprints, Maps, and other information**. The next door was red, and was labelled **Trade-in**, the fifth door was grey, and was labelled **Weapons and Gadgets**. The last door was white, and was labelled **Minions and Scientists**.

As I walk into the room marked **Transportation and Hideouts**, I imminently recognised some of the other people in the room as some of Gotham's legionary psychopaths. But seem as none of them were in my way, I didn't think twice about it and walked to the **Out of Town **desk and waited for someone to come over.

After a minute of patient waiting, a masked woman in her late 30's came over and said "Hello sir. How may I help you today?"

"I would like to buy a hideout in jump city. Do you have on sale?" I replied to the woman.

"Please wait while I check for you, sir." The mystery woman answered before leave the desk and going through a door marked **Staff Only**.

After a minute of waiting, the woman returned five folders in her hands. She laid the files on the desk and pointed at the first file before saying "This is an abandoned warehouse that is right next to jump city bay and..."

Before she could continue, I said "Excuse me, but that's too close to Titans Tower."

The lady looked at me for a moment before replying "Of course, sir. Would you be interested in an abandoned church, by any chance?" she asked, as she pointed at the third file and quickly removed the first two from site.

I picked up the file and opened it up. Inside was a picture of an old church covered in graffiti, and every point of entrance was boarded with five planks of wood. In the picture was a street sign that said **Smart Man lane**, which I knew was in the old Jump City district.

Also, there were three more pictures in the folder. One picture was of a large hallway filled with giant stone statues of beasts and monsters. The second picture was of a large, poorly lit catacomb, filled with pieces of sharp metal and burn marks. The third picture was of a tower-top, with a balcony overlooking Jump City.

Also in the folder was a set of old, rusty keys and a layout of the old church. I looked up at the masked woman and asked "Can you tell me anything about its history?"

She sighed before replying "Well, it use to be owned by a evil scientist who was killed in the catacombs because a large rock fell and blocked his only exit as the machine imploded."

I looked at the file, before asking "How much does it cost?"

The woman looked at me before replying "well sir, it costs round about $12,000,000."

I put one of my hands into my cloak and pulled out three tight bundles of $100 dollar notes and handed them to her, saying "This should cover it." Before taking the folder and leaving the room.

In the corridor, I slipped the folder into my cloak, before heading out of the black market hideout. Outside of the warehouse, I headed back to the Grant Park, avoiding the alleyway where I killed those thugs.

When I reached Grant Park, I could tell that someone was following me, but I ignored it as I walked to the public toilet no. 13. When I entered the cubical, I chanted "_e zyy ese fyyk es sonyty saes e fyyk sakaes sydyhalsy tysaef_." I then waited a moment before I teleported back to my old base.

-Spirit's POV-

Phantom and I have been working hard to pack everything for transportation in the last hour. The hostages are knocked out and handcuffed to the cage bars, the weapons were in their cases, all our personal stuff was in their separate crates, and all the plots and experiments were in their folder. The only things that needed to be put away were master Ghosts personal items.

"I see that you managed quite well without Me." Said Master Ghost, as he walked in, levitating a crate full of his items.

"Yes, master." Phantom and I simultaneously replied.

"You two do know that you can call me Ghost instead of sir or master, right?" asked Master Ghost.

"Yes sir, but Spirit and I feel that is improper communication to you, our superior master." Replied Phantom.

Master Ghost sighed, before levitating all of the items up into the air, including the hostage's cage, phantom, myself and himself. When we were all in the air, Master Ghost slowly started chanting "_qwyf eqofs sara zathdypy odde fyyk ez silf swy nfax deny swez fywq esfoq asar ypydhtaz ddo e kyyf ze flis yws xafn yned zews_."

As he chanted, the room was darkening with shadows moving around the chamber at fast speed. Then suddenly, the shadows started to cover everything, including Master Ghost, Phantom, and myself. Soon all I could see were shadows moving before my eyes and all I could hear was Master Ghost's chanting.

Suddenly, Master Ghost stopped chanting and soon I felt myself land on solid ground. When the shadows disappeared, I could see that Master Ghost and Phantom next to me, with all our items safely on the floor. I could also see that we were surrounded by shocked mortals armed with baseball bats and iron poles. One mortal overcame the shock, pointed to Master Ghost and shouted out "MURDERER!"

Soon all the others were shouting out murderer at Master Ghost, until a male mortal who was being guarded by five other mortal men stepped out and asked "Why do you kill eight of our best gang members, then magically appear in our secret base? How did you even..."

Master Ghost then turned to me and mouthed "kill the mortal men now." So I leaped at the mortal who was still talking and decapitated him, and his guards, with my claws.

As I pulled out my cleaning rag and started cleaning my claws, I heard Master Ghost say "You all work for us now. If you disagree, then my friends here will use you as target practice. Now, tidy this place up now, or else."

As the mortals ran around getting cleaning equipment, i picked up today's edition of **Jump City Journal**; I read that the titans were in no fighting condition. I smiled to myself and thought _this might be easier then we first thought_.


	9. The scars start to show

Note: all dream-like scenes, thoughts and visions (past, present, and future) are in _Italic_.

Note: all writhing, spells and noises are in **bold.**

I still don't own anything except ghost, spirit and phantom.

Chapter 8 – Old wounds

Raven's POV

Whenever I looked at his motionless body, I could not forget that look of total shock that he had when he was suddenly shot in the chest. And I cannot forget the massive spike of emotions that suddenly flowed though my body when I saw him fall towards the ground. Nothing that I have ever felt compared to that, and whenever I asked my emotions what had happened they all replied that **"I will soon understand"**.

As I stare at his body, I wish that he would just sit up suddenly and shout out "I got you good, Rae!"

But I know that he won't. Cyborg explained to me that because of the amount of blood that Beast Boy had loss; that he would likely be in a 'vegetable' state for another three weeks, at the least.

Three more weeks. Three more weeks of cyborg working furiously to ensure that Beast Boy is fine. Three more weeks of Robin working furiously at the computer to try and hunt down Ghost and his minions. Three more weeks of Starfire flying around the tower aimlessly. Three more weeks of Beast Boy fighting his wounds to wake up. Three more weeks of me regretting every insult and back-lash that I gave him, because I may never have the chance to apologise.

As I continue to look at his limp form, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about; and if he was thinking about us in whatever world he had created for himself to live in alone. Then again, how will he be able to live with himself for another three weeks? He usually can't go an hour without telling a joke or complaining that he's bored or...

_But why does he usually tell ME the jokes or that he is bored? Why not anyone else? Unless... unless he wanted to spend more time with me! But why would he want to spend more time with me, of all people? Unless..._

"I see that you haven't left for a drink or anything. So it's a good thing that I decided to make one for you." Mumbled Cyborg as he walked into the room, carrying a tray of gadgetry and a tea-cup filled with green tea. He walked towards a small table that he had cleared before he left, and he then placed the tray onto the table before passing me the cup of tea. I nodded in acknowledgement as I grabbed the the cup and placed it onto a nearby table. I turned to look at cyborg, and I saw that he was in a terrible state. His human eye was slightly bloodshot from the lack of rest; his usually bright robot eye was dull from running on a low amount of energy; and his metal body-work was dull and unlaundered. After looking at Cyborg for a moment, I asked "How are you feeling?"

Cyborg turned to face me, and I could see that his human eye was void of any emotions. _Just like me when I was younger._ I thought. He replied "I'm doing fine, Raven. I'm just tired." in a emotionless voice; before turning back to Beast Boy's limp form.

I thought for a moment; before asking "Do you want me to look after him for a while?"

Cyborg turned back to me, with a look of confusion written across his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye and said "I'm not planning on leaving for a while, so you better go recharge yourself for a while; while you have this chance. And don't worry, if anything happens; I'll call you over immediate." I looked at Cyborg as his mentally fought with himself, before he gave up and he started to drag himself towards; while muttering "OK, Raven, I'll go rest; but come get me if Anything happens, no matter how trivial." And with that, he had dragged himself out of the room and towards his room to recharge.

I turned my attention back to Beast Boy's limp form as I levitated the cup of tea to my hands and taking a small sip; as I started to wonder how Robin was getting on with his 'information retrieval' mission.

Robin's POV

As I jumped across the rooftops of the docks, I started to wonder if there would be anything relating to Ghost's gang. However, after three and a half hours of searching for evidence of Ghost's whereabouts; I was starting to think that this was a wasted effort. He landed softly on top of the three-story bar, and looked out at the sea and towards the titan tower. I lightly sighed as I remembered one of the last conversations I had with Beast Boy. _Why did I blame him? _I thought, as I stared at the tower.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice behind me say "To protect your image as a leader, and to protect your ego?"

I spun around quickly, and I saw that I was alone on the rooftop. As I slowly walked towards the middle of the roof, I heard the voice say "Is it because you are Jealous of the power that he has access to; or could it be the fact that you both suffered similar tragedies, and that he grew up to be 'normal', while you started to slowly become mentally disturbed?"

There was no mistaking the voice now; It was the exact same voice that I heard at jump city's international jewellers. It was Ghost's voice. I started to reach for my belt to alert the rest of the titans about my whereabouts; but I heard Ghost say "Don't bother trying to communicate with the rest of the titans. By the time they get here; I would have gone."

I thought for a moment about what I should do while watching my surroundings for anything suspicious; and then I said "What do you want from me, Ghost?"

There was a moment of silence, and I was starting to think that the voice was symptom of my lack of sleep; but then I surprised when I heard Ghost say "I want nothing from You, robin.", as he harshly empathised the word 'you'.

I hardly though, before I quickly replyed "Then why are you here, Ghost?"

As I waited for a reply, I reached down to grab my bo-staff but I was suddenly interrupted by Ghost, who took me by surprise by saying "I was just leisurely strolling down the sea-front, and I saw you jumping across rooftop to rooftop; so I decided to find out some information about the green guy's current condition. I think he name was Beast Boy or something..."

I felt myself grab my bo-staft tightly as I glared around the area for any signs of the murderer; before demanding "Why are you so interested in Beast Boy's condition, you heartless monster?"

I waited for a moment for Ghost to reply, when I suddenly felt myself being lifted off of the floor and being slammed into the side of a warehouse next to the bar. I attempted to struggle against the invisible force; but then I saw Ghost standing in front of me, watching me struggle from within the comfort of his shadowy cloak.

After a few moments of Ghost staring at me, he asked "What makes someone a monster, Robin?"

I stopped struggling, and stared at the cloaked figure for a moment, before saying "What?"

Ghost seemed to sigh in frustration, before asking "What makes a perfectly normal person into what society classes as a 'monster'? Is it the appearance and and how someone acts? Is it the things that a person wishes to do to another?"

I attempted to grab a birdarang from his belt, but I found that I was unable to move my arms due to the invisible force: so I looked to Ghost and shouted "Stop playing mind games with me, Ghost; and tell me what you are planning to do!"

Ghost looked at me for a second, before sighing and looking up to the gibbous moon. After a awkward moment of silence, he started to talk again. "You may think that I am just another 'villain', who wants money or power; but I'm not. You may also think that I am just another lunatic who just wants chaos and destruction, like the joker or the scarecrow; but I'm not that either."

As Ghost started to ramble on , I could feel myself becoming more interested about this strange person and how their mind worked. _It would come in handy for our next confrontation._ I thought as watched Ghost. But suddenly, Ghost stopped talking and stared at me though the shadows of his cloak; before turning away and stating "I would appreciate it if you gave me your full attention when I am talking to you, orphan."

I almost winched at the mention of that word. Orphan. The exact same word that lead me to meet Bruce Wayne, Alfred pennyworth, the Teen Titans, and almost every current criminal in Gotham city and Jump city. I stared at Ghost bitterly and said "What did you just say?"

Ghost turned towards me and said "Well Robin, or should I say Dick Grayson, I said that I wanted you pay more attention to me." He then turned away, lightly chuckling, before saying "And you were meant to be the assistant for batman. You really must have been a disappointment; most likely why he kicked you out of his team."

I stopped care about what I said to this thug at this point, I just wanted to defend myself from his vocal onslaught. I spat "You know nothing about me, monster! You're just another criminal, who will eventually end up being locked up!"

I felt a small piece of pride inside of myself at the sight of Ghost physically winching at my statement. He slowly turned his head towards me and asked "I'm the monster?"

I was about to make a witty comeback but I made eye contact with Ghost, and saw that his eyes were a dark crimson colour. Then I suddenly felt the force that has holding against the wall increase immensely, and all the breath was forced out of me. As I looked at Ghost I saw him slowly walking towards me asking "I'm the Monster?!"

Before I could react, he suddenly appeared a couple of inches in front of me, before bitterly whispering "I am not the monster here."

Suddenly, a window near me on the wall opened and a middle-aged man in a bathrobe stuck his upper body out. "Will you keep the noise down? I'm trying to..." he shouted, before a sickening **Snap **Echoed throughout the silent street, as the man's body limped over the windowsill. As I started to re-gain my breath, I quickly turned my attention back to Ghost; who seemed to be unfazed by the sudden interruption. However, his eyes were no longer visible though the shadows of his cloak's hood. He seemed to stare though my mask fro a moment before he whispered something. "I don't enjoy killing humans."

I thought for a moment, before asking "What?"

Ghost turned away from me and walked a few steps forwards, before looking up to the star-lit sky. After a few moments Ghost sighed , and then he said "I do not enjoy killing, Robin. I do not like the sound of tearing flesh, or the sight of dripping blood; I have just grown accustom to it. And I hate myself for the actions that I have taken. However, I have a important job to complete; and the end results will justify the means that I have to use."

He then turned back to me and walked a few steps forwards, so that he was only a few inches away from me again. He then stated "There is a big difference between me and you, Robin."

I stared at him for a moment, before asking "What is that difference, then?"

He suddenly grabbed my left hand and placed something in it, before forcing me to clench my hand; and cover the pointed object from my sight. He then backed away into the shadows of the building opposite me, while saying "The difference between you and me, Robin; is that I don't like violence or brutal methods to resolve my problems. You do."

And with that, there was total silence.

After a moment of silence, the invisible force that was holding me to the wall suddenly disappeared; and I was dropped onto the floor on my hands and knees. I instinctively sprinted towards the shadows that Ghost has when into; but there was nothing there. I was about to punch the wall in anger for letting Ghost escape again, but then I remembered that Ghost had left me something in the palm of my hand. I gingerly unclenched my fist and saw that there was a note wrapped around something. I quickly unravelled the note to read it; and I was confused by what it had said. **You Are Not The Only Orphan In Your Team.**

In my confusion, I looked at the object that the note had hidden from me; and I was shocked to see that it was the Titan Ruby. Then looked towards the sky as I attempted to make sense of the situation that Jump City may be in.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your support of this story, and I am sorry about the amount of time that this took to writ; but I have been busy with lots of work that need to complete right now._**

_**Anyway; Review this and whatever. And don't expect an update soon.**_


End file.
